


Make America Great Britain Again

by loindici (almaia)



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c., Royalty RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/loindici
Summary: Donald Trump tries to mess with British Prime Minister Theresa May and it ends very badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a result of recent news of Nigel Farage making that joke that Trump would grab Theresa May by the p*ssy (which is totally not happening, TBH, Theresa's gonna send Trump to the ER before he can even say anything) and those Make America Great Britain Again memes (especially that promo vid from The Royals).
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

_It was all just a joke_ , Nigel Farage thought. Yet now, he found himself in the emergency room, almost unable to move.

 _Malice wasn’t my intent in attempting to kiss the Prime Minister_ , Donald Trump thought. Yet now, he found himself lying next to Nigel Farage, in the very same emergency room, also unable to move.

Maybe they should have thought twice before making those sexist jokes, before touching women without consent. Did it have to take the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom herself inflicting them so much injury for them to realize that sexist jokes and touching people without their consent are very indecent things?

Maybe they should have because now, the consequences towards them are piling up as we speak.

“By the way Trump, you’re paying for your own medical fees.” Theresa said, “Just like you asked Mexico to pay for the wall when you are in fact, the one responsible for that wall being put up.”

“But I’m not the one responsible for my injuries!” Donald protested

“Yes you are.” Theresa replied, “If it wasn’t for your inability to keep your urges to yourself, none of this would have happened.”

“Prime Minister, I’m just so sorry.” Nigel said pleadingly

“Same goes for you, Farage.” Theresa shot back, “You are paying for your own medical fees as well. Besides, you and Donald are wealthy enough to pay for your treatments anyway.”

And just like that, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom walked out of the emergency room – _like a boss_ as her young supporters, her Mayllenials, would put it.

She wasn’t going to allow these men to ruin things around and not take responsibility – especially Trump, who for her, isn’t even a real conservative in the first place.

Donald Trump’s state visit to the United Kingdom essentially ended up a failure. Not only did he get beaten up by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and not only did he have to pay for his own medical fees – he also received news on the day he was discharged from the hospital that post-Brexit United Kingdom wasn’t interested in his trade deals.

Not to mention that apart from his trade deals being rejected by post-Brexit United Kingdom, he’s been informed that Queen Elizabeth II is now playing around with the idea of having the United Kingdom repossess the United States.

 _This is gonna be a yuuuuge problem_ , he thought to himself as tears rolled down his eyes, as his dreams to Make America Great Again crumbled slowly.


End file.
